Conception - Wake's Random Day
by StevieBond
Summary: Wake's day begins in a strange way. For some reason, he gets kissed by Fuuko and then Ellie, Narika, Chloe, Serina, Torri and Feene whilst going all around the city, trying to make sense of what is really going on around him before things get more intimate than just kissing.


**Yay! My first Conception story and I've tried to make this random within reason since that's where I tend to shine the most.**

* * *

Wake's Random Day

A day had passed since the Star Conception Festival, despite not having a strong enough feeling for one of the girls that Wake worked alongside, he still had a good time at the event along with Chlotz and Luce. Now it was the beginning of a new day, the academy was set to close very soon but little did Wake know that he was in for quite a surprise.

After getting up and cleaning himself in his dorm room that would soon be empty when the time arrived, he made a plan for himself today. He was going to enjoy one of his rare quiet and peaceful day and nothing would get in the way, oh how wrong he would prove to be when he least expects it. After having a quick breakfast, he left his room and walked out of the boys dorm.

"Hm?" He was stopped suddenly when he saw a familiar face. "Is that Fuuko?"

It was indeed, the pink-haired girl with her headphones had just walked outside the girls dorm. It was here that the first sign of his random day began, because no sooner Fuuko saw him, she smiled instantly and walked up to him.

"Oh, good morning, Wake." She greeted before she lightly kissed him on the lips. "You slept well?"

Wake however couldn't respond, his mind was far too busy digesting the sudden event that happened. Of course this wasn't the first time that he and Fuuko kissed, it was quite a shocker, considering he didn't invite her or any of the other girls out to the festival yesterday.

"Uhh, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Wake snapped out of his trance. "Y-y-yeah, g-good morning to you too, F-f-f-Fuuko."

She giggled. "You're not trying to copy what Izzy used to call me, are you?"

"N-no, I was just shocked that you kissed me." He scratched his head.

"Oh right, was my kiss not good enough or something?"

Wake believed that Fuuko was seeing it a little wrong. "No I didn't mean it that way. I just didn't expect it to happen, that's all."

Fuuko's smile came back. "Ahhh come on, we kissed once before, right? Yeah, it was a little embarrassing, but I've gotten used to it."

"So umm, why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious, you're special to me."

"But I didn't invite you to the festival last night."

"Yeah, I know it was yesterday and I was feeling down, but it's fine." She suddenly put her arms around him. "Because I still want to kiss you, you want another one?"

Wake was beginning to see how strange this was becoming. "Umm, I would like to, but I have to go elsewhere right now, maybe later?"

"Okay, see you later."

Wake soon left the dorm area and past an apartment where suddenly, a small crash collided into him.

"Wagh!" He nearly tripped over before seeing what made the crash.

"Ow...sorry for running like that."

Wake knew who that was. "Oh...Ellie, you should watch where you're going."

Ellie shook her head and looked back at him. "Yeah, sorry again. Oh and a good morning to you, could you bend down a little please?"

Wake was confused. "Umm, what for?"

Ellie stood on her toes and lifted her head towards his before sharing a quick kiss on his lips and standing back, blushing a little.

"Woah..."

"So, did you like my morning gift?"

"Ellie...that was surprising." Wake answered whilst not trying to think this was odd. "But I do."

"Thanks, well I should be on my way. I'll see you again, yeah?"

Wake nodded and Ellie rushed off.

"This is starting to feel weird." He said to himself. "First Fuuko and now Ellie, why am I being kissed for no reason?"

Having a feel of being kissed twice in one day already, he chose to go to the academy building where surprisingly, it was still open. He walked inside and the whole building was deserted except for a few people which he assumed were just the janitors cleaning the floors. However, he passed one of the class rooms when he spotted another girl he knew.

"Narika, what are you doing here?" Wake asked, walking inside the classroom.

Narika was somewhat startled by his appearance. "Oh! M-morning, Wake. What a lovely surprise."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought you and some of the other girls went home today."

"Oh, not yet, I'm still here for a few more days." Narika started blushing. "But I'm really glad you're here, because I want to give you something very special."

"Special?"

"Umm, could you close your eyes please? I may be more confident at public speaking these days, but I feel timid to give you this with your eyes open."

Wake had a funny feeling what was coming but he wouldn't dare refuse an offer from a girl that once said she loved him in front of the academy a while back. So he closed his eyes and Narika took a deep breath, she moved closer and gently planted a soft kiss on his lips that lasted for a few seconds before pulling away, blushing all red.

"D-d-do you like your gift?" She asked.

"Yeah...thank you." He replied.

"You're very welcome. I guess you want to visit the others before the academy closes?"

"Yeah I do, we'll talk again soon."

Narika smiled. "That's good to know, be safe."

Wake smiled back and left the classroom. He walked upwards to the faculty office with the idea that someone would be there at least, however he wasn't expecting two people, especially when those two are brother and sister.

"I'm telling you, sis." Chlotz said. "Luce kissed me last night, I got my first kiss at last!"

"That's nice to hear." Chloe replied. "You didn't go any further than that, right?"

"Of course not, do I look like someone who tells lies?"

Chloe smirked. "No, but at long as you still have your v-card, I won't get in the way between you and Luce."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Wake chose this as the perfect time to bring the subject to a halt. "Morning Chlotz and Chloe."

"Oh hey Wake, great timing." Chlotz responded. "Listen, you're not gonna believe this. But after you left the festival, Luce and I kissed for the first time!"

"Did you? Congratulations I guess."

"You make it sound like you're not impressed."

"Not impressed, just not surprised." Wake turned to Chloe. "Hi Chloe, are you packing up?"

"Why I am, I just have a few boxes to fill and then I'll be saying goodbye to this academy." She replied. "Say Chlotz, would you mind giving me and Wake some alone time, it won't take long?"

"No problem, sis. I was gonna leave anyways and catch up with Luce for a morning breakfast, see ya." Chlotz then left the office.

"So Chloe, what did you mean by alone time?"

"Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be much point." Chloe started blushing. "So here's a little present from me."

Wake stood still as Chloe put her arms around him before planting a normal kiss on his lips.

"Chloe...you didn't have to do that."

"Why not, I may have been your teacher, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't kiss you."

Wake rubbed his head. "Well, not just a teacher, but also my partner when we were battling in the labyrinths."

"So you do remember those times, I'm glad. Listen, I still have things left to pack, mind if I come see you later when I'm done?"

"Sure, I'll be around the dorm by early evening."

"Okay, thank you, Wake."

Wake left the office with a smile and then left the academy. At first he thought it would be a safe haven but it wasn't after all. He chose to go to the cafe that he knew well, thinking it would be much better there, big mistake. As soon as he sat down by one of the tables, he heard the familiar voices he knew so well.

"Well good morning, Wake." Nazuna greeted. "Serina look, your knight in shining armour is here."

Serina was ready to be beside herself, hearing those words. "Wh-wh-what? Don't say that out loud!"

"Just teasing, he he he. So what'll it be, Wake?"

"Umm, just a small coffee please." He replied, trying to act calm.

"Coming right up." As Nazuna made the drink, Serina sat by Wake.

"Morning Serina, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"No it's fine." She replied. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to just suddenly turn up here."

"Me too, I didn't think there would anyone be here."

"Well, I'm glad you did because I want to say thank you for all you've done for me and...could you close your eyes, just this once?"

Wake already had a straight answer, thinking it was better to go with the flow for now. "Okay." He closed his eyes.

Serina then gave him a light peck on the lips before sitting back down and Wake opened his eyes. "Umm, was that alright?"

"Yeah, I liked it." He replied.

"Good...thanks."

Nazuna returned with his coffee. "Here you go and I put it in this plastic cup so you can take it with you."

"Thanks." Wake replied. "I have to go and check on other things."

"Alright, you'll come again soon, won't you?"

Wake nodded before he got up and left with his coffee. "Yeah, see you both soon."

Away from the town area, he breathed a huge sigh and started to lose his control. "This is getting way too strange now, what the heck is going on here? These girls are kissing me even though I didn't ask any of them to the festival last night." He said to himself, not realising where he walking. "If I predict, I'll probably get kisses from the last two girls." When he stopped, he looked around to see that he had ended up walking in the forest part.

Then he heard a bit of rustling from the hedges before someone appeared. "Oh...hey Torri." Wake said.

"Oh, good morning, Wake." She replied in her unique way. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well it's been a strange morning so far?"

Torri moved closer to him. "Strange? How so?"

Wake chose to take a risk with his answer. "Well, it's like this. I've been getting kissed a lot so far and I don't know why."

"That is strange, then maybe if I kissed you, it would make the feeling go away?"

Wake blinked. "Umm, I'm not sure if that would help."

"Well, we won't know unless you let me try."

"You're right, I guess it couldn't hurt. Then I'll let you kiss me to see if it works."

Torri smiled. "Okay, so I just kiss you like this." She grabbed his hands and moved her heard towards his and locked in a normal kiss. "Did it work?"

Wake shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but thank you for trying to help, I really appreciate it."

"Well I am happy to have done my best and I will keep on doing my best for you." Torri was then curious. "But if I may ask, why are you in the forest?"

"Oh, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was heading over to the old schoolhouse, that's all."

Torri nodded. "Okay, I'll see you again soon."

Wake smiled and left the forest, walking all the way to the old schoolhouse, he wasn't expecting the last girl he knew to be there, but upon walking inside, that was unfounded.

"Oh, hello Wake." Feene greeted. "I'm happy to see you."

"Morning Feene." He replied. "Is that two cameras you're holding?"

"Yes, Aya wanted to do some photography before the academy closes." She put the cameras down on the table. "Actually, there's something I want to ask you before Aya returns."

"What is it?"

She placed a camera on a tripod that showed the two of them in view. "Could we have a picture of us...kissing?"

Wake was almost taken back. "Huh?! But how can that be done?"

"It's alright, I've set the timer on the camera for five seconds before it takes a photo." She assured. "So once I push the shutter button, we have five seconds to kiss, okay?"

"Umm, alright."

Wake and Feene got into a hug and Feene pushed the shutter button before locking in a gentle kiss and a click sound occurred, making the two pull out of the kiss.

"So how was that?"

Feene looked at the photo she just took with the camera. "It's wonderful, thank you very much for doing that."

"No worries, I'm going to be back at my dorm now, I'll see you again soon."

"Alright, maybe we'll have a chance to take more photos very soon."

Wake nodded. "Maybe..." As soon as he left, he rushed straight back to his dorm, by now he had noticed that he didn't have his coffee cup. "Darn...must've dropped it somewhere, oh well, I can't do anything about it now."

He got back to his dorm room and collapsed on the bed, back first and stared at the ceiling in shock. "All seven girls kissed me...I should be the luckiest young man alive and Chlotz would do just about anything for that if he didn't have Luce." He said to himself. "But it's still too strange, maybe I should have a nap."

And with that, he rested his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking that a rest would help ease the strange feeling. Then suddenly, his door opened and one by one, the seven girls all came towards him with smiles, or in Wake's case, with some kind of plan he doesn't know about. He was about to get up but for some reason, he couldn't move off the bed.

"What...what are you doing girls?" He asked nervously. "Why are you in my dorm?"

"Shhh." Chloe shushed as she placed a finger on his lips. "It's alright, just relax and let us take good care of you."

Wake tried to resist. "But-" He was suddenly cut off when he felt the lips of his pressed by Fuuko's. "Umph...c-can't breathe."

"We said to relax." Feene said. "We're all here to give you the greatest gift ever..."

Wake was struggling to keep control and catch his breath, this was becoming a huge turnoff as he got nothing but kisses from the girls with no signs of slowing down.

Narika looked at him with concern but her eyes told a different story. "What's wrong Wake, don't you like being kissed?" She asked with a disturbingly low voice.

* * *

"Argh!" Wake exclaimed as his body jolted and sat up immediately, panting before calming down. He looked around the room to see that it was night time and looked at the calendar that he secretly kept track of. It was the night before the Star Conception Festival, he realised then that all that happened was just a dream.

"Hmm...so all the seven girls want me to ask them to the festival." He said. "But how...how can I ask any of them when the ones I don't ask will be sad?"

It was then that he got out of bed and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He thought of an idea of how to make it not only easier for him but to also keep the seven girls smiling once the festival passes by. At least no one else was around finding him, sitting around and talking to himself, as if he didn't do enough of that already in his sleep.

THE END

* * *

 **Hehe and that's that. I got into Conception after playing Conception II and I just knew that I had to write a story, I may do more in the future. :)**


End file.
